


give the love

by dunkindonts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Crying, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: the kiss is sloppy and freeing - every frantic thought keith has had in the past three years about love and loss and fuck the end of the world, all keith wants right now is shiro underneath him, wanting.





	give the love

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh there's more to this au but weird reunion sex is just what i wanted to write rn - they're both adults, keith is trans, there are zombies and they were separated for a few years but now they're back hurrah
> 
> no beta we typo like men. weird stream of consciousness formatting bc that's how i roll i guess
> 
> also this is only my second attempt at writing explicit fic so like. sorry if it sucks lol
> 
> title is from [starduster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E7CSxwHDuPc)

shiro's sitting on the bed and staring at his knees when keith steps up to the doorway and brushes his knuckles against the frame. "hey."

"hey."

"can i sit?" 

shiro gives a jerk of a nod and keith is across the room in a fraction of a second, gluing himself to shiro's side so there'll be a keith-shaped imprint on his skin for all eternity.

"i missed you." he mumbles it into the fabric of shiro's shirt and shiro's good arm tightens around his waist. 

there are lips pressing against his temple, a kiss of longing but also promise. "i'm so glad you're okay." shiro doesn't lift his mouth from keith's skin to speak, and probably gets some baby hairs in his mouth, but keith understands the need to touch right now. 

to have and to hold and to never be parted. 

"when'd you lose your arm?"

keith has always been blunt in times of emotional intimacy. shiro's used to it. 

"about the same time i lost you."

and that shouldn't be what breaks keith. he knows what they had, he knows what they lost, he's had fucking years to come to terms with it, but he's still shaking in shiro's hold. "i'm sorry." his tears drip into his mouth as he rambles and he stumbles over the salt on his tongue. "i'm so sorry, i should've stayed, i should've -"

"keith." shiro's thumb is redhot against keith's hip, drawing cocentric circles because he remembers that keith takes comfort in repetition. "keith, i made you go."

god shiro is here and strong and warm-blooded and gloriously alive. 

"baby, i made you go." he's just whispering it into keith's hair now as keith comes out of it, his breathing heavy and raw.

and keith knows he's not going to lose shiro again, not without a fight. 

he wiggles a little until shiro loosens his hold enough for keith to swivel and swing a leg over shiro's lap. "promise me you won't make me go again." 

"keith." 

"takashi." his voice cracks on the name. "promise me we're in this together."

"i promise."

"no take backs?"

"no take backs." shiro cocks his head to the side as he holds keith in his lap, sliding his hand from keith's hip to reach up for the sharp jut of his cheekbone. "can i kiss you?"

"yes?" keith says, and it sounds more like 'duh' so he goes again. "yes."

the intial contact is something soft and lingering, a memory pulled from the sensation shiro's lips on his again. shiro's thumb is tracing circles on keith's cheek now, familiar enough to let keith part his lips and melt into him. he leans into it as shiro reaches for his hair and tangles his fingers near the roots. keith runs his hands along shiro's sides, finds new scars where their years apart had not been kind. 

keith tugs at the hem of shiro's undershirt until shiro leans away for more than two seconds, giving keith time to yank the shirt over his head and throw it in some corner. his own t-shirt quickly follows. 

"you're so," shiro drops a kiss at the base of keith's throat, "beautiful."

keith preens. "am i the prettiest boy you've ever seen?"

shiro answers by continuing to kiss along keith's clavicle. he reaches the edge of the sports bra and sets his hand by the hem. "on or off?" 

"off. i want everything tonight."

"you mean...?"

"yes, shiro." keith resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead rolls his hips, grinding down on the growing bulge in shiro's pants. "i want you to fuck me."

he pulls the bra up over his head and slingshots it to a corner of the room, staring at his partener expectantly. shiro presses one kiss to the top of each breast and then returns to keith's mouth. 

the kiss is sloppy and freeing - every frantic thought keith has had in the past three years about love and loss and fuck the end of the world, all keith wants right now is shiro underneath him, wanting. 

shiro reaches for him as soon as he stands up. "are you okay?" 

"it's hard to take pants off when you're sitting down." 

a blush spreads across shiro's cheeks momentarily, but he's quick to comply with the unsaid command, stepping out of his worn pants and underwear and arranging himself on the bed in a more centered way. his cock is hard in his loose fist and keith almsot drools for a second looking at it until he remembers what his goal is here.

he piles the rest of his clothes on the floor and crawls over the bed back to shiro's lap, ducking his head for a filthy kiss while rocking his hips against the muscle of shiro's thigh. 

he's focusing on sucking on shiro's tongue and the appreciative noises he's making when he grabs for shiro's hand and guides it between his legs. shiro crooks his fingers up to brush against keith's clit and he gasps into shiro's mouth. 

shiro lets out a breath, hot and harsh. "holy shit, keith."

he lets shiro finger him for maybe another minute before he decides it's good enough and lightly pushes at shiro's chest until he flops onto the mattress. sliding down on his cock is a bit of a process but the stretch is good. 

"good?" shiro's gaze below him is earnest and god. keith's gonna need at least a week to really process and that shiro's here and alive. 

"yeah," he grins at the man beneath him, leans to kiss the rough scar across the bridge of his nose. "i'm good." 

he lifts up on his knees and drops down experimentally and the groan that gets out of shiro is encouragment enough to continue. he keeps pumping down while shiro uses his hips to fuck up and it's good, it's so fucking good. he tilts forward to change the angle slightly and shiro slips a hand between them, rubbing at keith's clit to the reward of breathy moans. 

when he comes it's with a high-pitched whine he'll deny ever making, but he keeps moving through it, determined to bounce until shiro can't remember how to form words. 

"keith, keith i'm-" 

keith lifts up and rolls to the side of the bed, reaching down even though the angle is awkward and helping jerk shiro to completion. shiro comes likes he's been punched in the gut, collapsing in towards his stomach, a moan ripped from his throat and his eyelashes fluttering.

keith thinks he loves him. 

after a few minutes, shiro starts patting around for something to clean the mess on his stomach with and keith hands him his old t-shirt while wiping at the tears in his eyes. 

shiro blinks up at him. "everything okay?"

"yeah, i just." keith drops himself on top of shiro, lying chest to chest and heart to heart. "i forgot how it felt to be this happy."

 

later, when they're lying together actually under the covers, shiro asks, "can you?" he leaves the rest of his question open-ended but even keith's sex-drunk brain can figure out what he's getting at.

"get pregnant?" shiro nods once. keith shrugs. "pidge is doing their best to synthesize me hormones, but i don't know. it's probably good that you pulled out."

"i didn't want to."

it's said against his hairline and keith doesn't think he was supposed to hear it. 

"when all this is over, we'll see."

the arm around him squeezes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopewhirl) | [tumblr](https://transvityaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
